fall_from_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
Host of Heaven
The Host of Heaven, sometime called the Holy Host or the Heavenly Host, are a faculty of angels created by God and serve both Him and the will of Heaven. They are described as an army of Celestial beings that live in Heaven. Hierarchy Rulers God: As their Creator, He was their Father and King, and governed the celestial race single-handedly. Leaders * Oracle: As the trainer of the Holy Host and God's oldest son and creation, the angels have seen Oracle as a leader. He teaches them how to serve the Lord. Additionally, Oracle is a member of the Celestial Council. * Michael: As God's oldest and mightiest archangel, Michael is the commander of the Holy Host of Heaven. Additionally, as the eldest archangel, he is a member of the Celestial Council. Secondary Leaders The Celestial Council is a group of angels that are God's closest and chief advisers and senior staff. They aid Him in ruling both Heaven and all of Creation, as they are the ones who advised Him to banish Lucifer from Heaven. Members These include all members of the Holy Host. Generals (Archangels) * [[Michael|'Michael']]:' God's oldest and mightiest Angel. He is the commander of the Holy Host of Heaven. Additionally, as the eldest archangel, he is a member of the Celestial Council. * [[Lucifer|'Lucifer]]' (rebelled):' Before disobeying God, Lucifer was an extremely powerful force in God's heavenly alliance and his most beloved angel. Additionally, Lucifer had one-third of Heaven's angels under his command. But since his fallout, he isn't part of the host anymore. * Ariel: As the eldest female celestial being, Ariel was commander of her own garrison of angels. * Uriel: Though the middle child of the archangels, Uriel is below Ariel and Michael. He was noted as a Specialist by Oracle. He is a considerably powerful archangel. * Sariel: An archangel of high ranking who exists in a part of Heaven that not many have been to. She can easily exert control to lower angels and even alter their memory. She has several angels working under this division. * Raphael: Even before Lucifer's banishment, Raphael is an executive angel and is directly under Michael. He stands by God and Michael during the War In Heaven. * Gabriel: Although the youngest archangels, Gabriel is a high-executive in the establishment. He is God's greatest messenger and is also a general in God's army. Colonels (Cherubim) * Zachariah: He is the direct superior of garrison leader Camael. He is an angel of high esteem, and largely recognized for his accomplishments and achievements. As the Chief Cherubim, Zachariah is a member of the Celestial Council. * Emmanuel: He is a high-ranking Cherub of considerable power, being a colonel in God's army. * Lilith: She was Lucifer's second in command in his army. Additionally, Lilith was also incredibly powerful. Since her fallout with him, she isn't a part of the host anymore. Captains and Lieutenants (Powers and Principalities) Pending. Sergeants, Corporals, and Privates (Malakhim) Pending. Guards (Dominions) Pending. Healers (Virtues) Pending. Messengers and Atendents Pending. Special Positions * Oracle - Being the Original Angel, Oracle was the trainer of the holy host of heaven, teaching the angels how to serve the Lord. * Metatron - "Scribe of God". An angel who was selected from the secretarial pool to be elevated as the Scribe of God. He left Heaven when the Archangels took over and cut himself off completely but retains all of his powers. * Gadreel - As God's most trusted angel, Gadreel was chosen by God to protect the Garden of Eden but failed his task and was imprisoned since the dawn of time.